Languages
List of Languages #Aldmeris #Akaviri #Ayleid (is this Ayleidoon? I have seen that written a few times) #Daedric (Has Own Alphabet) #Dragon Language (Dragonish?) #Dunmeri #Dwemer #Ehlnofex #Falmer #Giantish #Impish #Jel ( ) #Nedic #Nordic #Orcish #Old Bretic #Old Redguard (Yokudan?) - ("Yoku" by OOG source) #Saxheel (Argonian) #Tamrielic (Standard language). #Tsaesci Akaviri Aldmeris (Aldmeris is also the Ayleid word for "Elven") *"Alt" - Elder The Annotated Anuad Before the Ages of Man Mysterious Akavir *"Altmer" - Elder Ones. *"Altmora" - :"the Elder Wood" Before the Ages of Man Mysterious Akavir *"Akavir" - : "Dragon Land" *"Bos" - "Green/Forest" *"Dwe" - Deep (Dwemer = "Deep Ones") Dwarves, v1 *"Chi" - Changed. *"Dun" - "Dunmer" - Dark/Changed. *"Mer" - People. *"Mora" - Wood. Before the Ages of Man Mysterious Akavir *"Tamriel" - :"Dawn's Beauty" *"Udhendra Nibenu" - : "Father of the Ninben" *"Welkynd" - (Welkynd Stones) - "Heaven Stone". (Literal meaning: "Sky Child"). Magic from the Sky *"Varla" - (Varla Stones) - "Star" Ayleid The Ayleid language is believed to be a variation of "Old Cyrodiilic rather than Tamrielic. The Wild Elves *"Admia" - Ancestors Ayleid Inscriptions Translated *"Adonai" - Lordly *"Aldmeris" - Elven *"Amaraldane" - Heralds *"Anyammis" - Life *"Aurane" - Heard *"Agea" - Wisdom; Lore *"Av" - From *"Baune" - Mighty. *"Belle" - Thunderous *Bisnensel - "New Water Halls" Bisnensel: Our Ancient Roots *"Bolche" - "Wood" *"Brelyeis" - Beech Trees *"Emero" - ? *"Gandra" - Welcoming *"Garlas" - Caverns *"Goria" - Obscure *"Gravia" - Ugly *"Haelia" - Terrible. *"Hectahame" - "Home of the Elves. The Elder Scrolls Online Loading Screen - Hectahame Grotto. *"Jorane" *"Karan" - Armor. *"Latta" - Light; Shines *"Magicka" - Magic *"Malatu" - Truth *"Mallari" - Gold. *"Mathlemldi" - literal meaning: "From-home-driven" *"Molag" - Fire. Fire's Grip (A Note in The Elder Scrolls Online *"Moriche" - "Dark" *"Ne" - Ever *"Nou" - Our *"Par" - Fist/Grip *"Pellani" - "Outsiders" *"Relleis" - Peace *"Ry" - As *"Sa" - So *"Salache" - High *"Sancre" - Golden Remanada *"Sepredia" - Gifts. *"Sou" - Your *"Suna" - Bless *"Sunna" - Blessed (Sunnabe = Blessed Be) *"Tor" - Hill. *"Va" - In; In The *"Vabria frenscha" - Foaming Wave. *"Varlais" - Stars. (Aldmeris: Varla = Star) *"Ye" - And Banthan Dialect of Ancient Redguard. (Also calls it "Old Redguard" further down) Ghraewaj and the Harpies *"Riglametha" - "Grateful-offering" *"Ghraewaj" - ""The Crows Who Were Punished" or "The Crows Who Punish." Daedric Has its own Alphabet, but is written the same as Tamrielic. See Daedric Alphabet Dragon Language Dunmeri *"Fetcher" - The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *"Foyada" - "Fire-river" (In the 'Ancient Ashlander tongue) (Dialogue: "Scout" or "Savant" Class) *"Gah" - "Great" (e.g. Gah-Julan). *"Muthsera" - Deed to Indrele's House (Morrowind) *"N'wah" - *"Serjo" - Honourary Title, meaning "sir" or "Noble". Note to Salyn Sarethi *"S'wit". - *"Sera" - Greeting given to fellow Dunmeri. (Gleaned from "Dialogue" section of Morrowind Construction set). Dwemeris Dwemeris. Dwemeri Writings *Bthar-zel - "Allied City". Katria's Journal *Nchardak - City of a Hundred Towers *Volenfell - City of the Strong Shield *Volendrung - Hammer of Might For a list of books written in Dwemeris, see Dwemeris. Ehlnofex Ancient language. Now extinct. *"Nirn" means the "Gray Maybe". The Monomyth (Sometimes translated as "Arena") Cosmology *(Unconfirmed that it was this language) *"Aedra" - "Ancestors" Aedra and Daedra *"Beratu" - "Half" The Bretons: Mongrels of Paragons? ("Bretons" is derived from this) *"Daedra" - "Not our ancestors" Falmer The Falmer Language can be determined thanks to etchings in Calcemo's Tower, and Gallus's Encoded Journal The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Giantish - Established as a language in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Impish Established as a language in . Khajiiti *Ta'Agra ? *"Ahzirr Trajijazeri" - "We justly take by force". (Zulana) The Elder Scrolls Online Lord Vivec's Sword-Meeting With Cyrus the Restless *"vaba maaszi lhajiito, do-sura" - Unknown. *"Do-sura" - The Captain. "Ziss" - Phrase used by Khajiit. (Mazil-jo uses this) The Elder Scrolls Online Honorific Titles: *"-do" - "is an honorific for one who has earned distinction on the field of battle or in personal duels. Beware of those strutting lions who apply the title to themselves, not waiting for others to award it. Khajiiti Honorifics *"-dro" - "title applied to wise elders, patriarchs, grandfathers, and those who walk too slowly in front of one in the marketplace" *"-dra" is a title of respect awarded to one known for her wisdom and wit, or as a consolation to one who has achieved a venerable age. *"-daro" is for one who has achieved excellence in the nimble manipulation of loose articles, such as small decorative objects and unattached coinage. *"-do" is for one who has earned renown as a warrior—usually male, but occasionally (too occasionally, in this one's opinion) a female. *"-do" is an honorific for one who has earned distinction on the field of battle or in personal duels. *"-ko" is an appellation for respected healers, mages, and scholars, and is also sometimes added to the names of learned ancestors. *"-la" is an oh-so-fleeting title applied to graceful maidens who are unmarried, or behave as if they were *"-ma" is for a young child of either gender, a term of endearment. *"-dar" is perhaps the most ancient of all Khajiiti titles, an appellation earned by those who are nimble in fingers and wits, and are both inquisitive and acquisitive. (Example: Razum-dar) *"-jo" is an appellation for respected physicians, scholars, and mages, though it is also frequently adopted by charlatans and mountebanks *"-ra" is for an esteemed leader of soldiers, trade, or governance. *"-ri" is a title rarely awarded, as it is reserved for great leaders of our people, Speakers, Kings, and Manes Kothri Roll me down down down to the river that welcomes me Ge-rulla seb-seb-seb ytri topali ke wel’kyn-ge I am a Welcome Stone Ge una Wel’kyn Bal Just ask anyone of age, little girl, for they remember me Yn set ghyn aka, ky’naless, synd laru’me ge I am a Welcome Stone Ge yni Wel’kyn Bal Wash me up up up and see! A familiar face! Too long gone! K’yness-ge bes bes bes ad’soon! Ha’phyn fex! Ald’ald-het! I am Orlyan, the Long Gone Stone Ge yni Orlyan, the Ald-Het Bal The Around-Us will be happy to see me again! Aurbex lemha je-je ad’soon al-ge! But it might go, “Wait, you looked different before!” Hyn detta set, “Ka, g’e lr’khn nymbo!” I am a Verily Stone! Ge yni V’arla Bal! But it might go, “Wait, you looked different before!” Hyn detta set, “Ka, g’e lr’khn nymbo!” I am a Verily Stone! Ge yni V’arla Bal! The Water-getting Girl and the Inverse Tiger *Ald-Het = Long Gone *Ald'Ald-het = Too long gone *Bal = Stone (Also in Aldmeris) *Detta = Might *Ge = "Me" /I *G'e = You *Hyn = But *Ka = "Wait" *Set = Go *Una = "Am A" (Sometimes "Yni") *V'arla = Verily *Wel'kyn = Welcome *Yni = "Am A" (Sometimes "Una") Jel * Nedic *"Sprig" - Nedic term for "fresh green twig or offshoot" Field Guide to Spriggans Nordic "Merethic" - Literally meaning "Era of the Elves" Old Bretic Old Redguard "Yokudan"/Old Yokudan. *"Ajcea": A Spiral down. (Source: "The Alik'r ) The Alik'r (Mentions Ajcea) The Book of Circles: Forging Maxims *Anka-Ra- Former warrior? Old warrior? Elenaire's Journal *"Anselim" - Equivalent of "bottoms-up" (Maybe). **"Anselim" may also mean "stop" or "cease" The Horse-Folk of Silverhoof *Ansei "Sword-Saints" (Other references too) *Ansu (Official references, too) *Atomos - "The Uncuttable" *"Greklith" Testimony of Arthago, Prince of Sentinel *"Hel Shira" - Blade Noble? *"Kotu": Purifying? (Frandar Hunding) "weapon" / "edge" *"Mluo": "the divinely rich child of rot, silky, pressed sour milk" (i.e. Cheese). (Source: "The Alik'r") *"Netu" - "Turn" *"Netu Hu" - Turn Right. *"Netu anselim" - "Turn Back" *"Selim" - "Halt". *"Ugak-ta" - "I'm pretty mad" *"Yarbans" - A Redguard unit of measure. (Frandar Hunding). * "Raga" - ? *"Sen nung ni-Bateki tro ki-lodo" - ? *"Tro zhang-ga let" - ? *"Sura" *"Surahoon" - ? *"Hira-Dirg" - ? *"Tobr'a" - ? *"Tung den uta-no-mongo, Ansu-Gurleht." *"Yokeda" - "Leader? Lord of war? (See also: Banthan - a dialect of this language). Orcish Orcish is a language of the Orsimer peoples of Tamriel. Other examples exist of its separate language, such as Sixteen Accords of Madness, Book XII. Sixteen Accords of Madness, Book XII * Saxhleel Argonian Language The Black Fin: Foreign Adventures, Part 1 *"ka" - "Apprentice. *"Kota-Vimleel" - "Black-Tongues" Tribes of Murkmire: Black-Tongues *"Gee-Rusleel" - "Miredancer" Tribes of Murkmire: Miredancers *"Saxhleel" - Argonian's name for themselves. An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City Tribes of Murkmire: Ghost People *"Teeba-Hatsei" - "Hip and Ball Tail" *"Tum-Taleel" - "Root-House People" *"Veeskheel-Tzel" - "Ghost People" *"Wasseek-haleel" - "Bright-Throats" Tribes of Murkmire: Bright-Throats *"Xeech'kis" - "Seed Dolls" Tsaesci *"Syffim" - "Warrior" History of the Fighters Guild, 1st Ed Location Names Ayleid Location Names *Anga *Anutwyll *Arpenia *Atatar *Bawn *Belda *Beldaburo *Carac Agaialor *Ceyatatar *Culotte *Elenglynn *Enduum *Fanacas *Fanacasecul *Garlas Agea - Caverns of Knowledge or Caverns of Lore. *Garlas Malatar *Hame *Hrotanda Vale *Kemen *Lindai *Lipsand Tarn *Abagarlas *Mackamentain *Malada *Miscarcand *Morahame *Moranda *Nagastani *Narfinsel *Nenalata *Nenyond Twyll *Ninendava *Niryastare *Nonungalo *Nornal *Nornalhorst *Ondo *Piukanda *Rielle *Sardavar Leed *Sedor *Sercen *Silorn *Silumm *Talwinque *Telepe *Trumbe *Vahtacen *Vanua *Varondo *Varsa Baalim *Veyond *Vilverin *Vindasel *Welke *Wendelbek *Wendir *Wenyandawik Dwemer Location Names (Morrowind) *Aleft *Arkngthand *Arkngthunch-Sturdumz *Bethamez *Bthanchend *Bthungthumz *Druscashti *Endusal *Galom Daeus *Mudan *Mzahnch Ruin *Mzanchend *Mzuleft *Nchardahrk *Nchardumz *Nchuleft *Nchuleftingth *Nchurdamz *Odrosal *Tureynulal *Vemynal (Skyrim) *Alftand *Aetherium Forge *Arkngthamz *Avanchnzel *Blackreach *Bthardamz *Irkngthand *Kagrenzel *Mzinchaleft *Mzulft *Nchuand-Zel *Raldbthar *Reachwind Eyrie *Ruins of Rkund *Ruins of Bthalft *Tower of Mzark *Tolvald's Cave *Shimmermist Grotto *Sightless Pit (Solstheim) *Kagrumez *Fahlbtharz *Nchardak References Category:Community Projects